I'll go ahead, FRIEND
by Hitori Umi
Summary: Midori Ayane, childhood friend of Choutaro Otori. they both have a lot in common who loves to paint and play classical instruments. but one unfortunate day they were separated, because of Ayane's father... she never gets the chance to say she loves him (Is it even possible?). what should she do years later? PLEASE RxR :) (Currently on rewrite. NOT yet uploaded any new ones, sorry!)
1. Going ahead of you

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis, except my OC.

Please and enjoy, and make sure to RxR

* * *

Chapter 1: Going ahead of you

 _-Every love isn't impossible, even if it's forbidden._

…

…

"Ayane, dear you're friend came for a visit," Ayane's mom called. 10 years old Ayane smiled and rushed downstairs form her room to see her best friend, Otori Choutaro, who was waving at her. "Chouta-kun!" She hugged him by surprised, causing both of them to fall on the ground. "Aya-chan!"

Ayane laughed before standing up helping her friend, "You know? Chouta-kun, I can finally play the piece you gave me last week!" She said excitingly, her eyes sparkling. Otori blushed by the girl's cuteness, but were cut off when he was pulled by the wrist by Ayane, leading to the music room.

Ayane sat down in front of the piano arranging the note of her pieces, "You can sit next to me if you want, we can both play together," She said happily, patting the seat space next to her. Otori nodded and sat down.

YouTube: _ODACS 2013 Classical Piano Duet – Nationals_

Ayane started. Gracefully pressing each notes form the piano creating beautiful music, Otori closed his eyes with pleasure before joining her, creating more beautiful sounds.

Ayane kept thinking about on how she would explain all of this to him. Her feelings were mixed up. Feeling sad, love, her lost of hope were increasing every seconds that passed.

After it was done Ayane stared at Otori, her eyes filled with sadness. "Chouta-kun, I have to tell you something, and it's really important, promise that you will not be upset?" Ayane said, Otori nodded, "Of course not, we're friends aren't we?" Ayane looked down to the ground until her eyes, cannot be seen from the shadows from her long bangs. "I—" Her mouth stopped suddenly moving, noticing that she was already crying. Otori looked worried for the girl and wanted to comfort her by hugging, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you this yet, Chouta-kun, I just can't," Ayane exclaimed, trying to wipe off her tears. She was about to speak again but there was a disruption, Ayane's mom and dad knocked through the door with sad faces. "Have you said goodbye to him yet? Ayane," Her father asked, "Goodbye?" Otori repeated as he glanced back at Ayane who stopped crying, but there's still some beads tears resting beside her eyes, "I'm going to leave, Chouta-kun, with dad. We're going to America for his work," She said, Otori's eyes widened with disbelief. "Really?"

Ayane nodded, "Dear we should go now, the taxi outside is waiting," Her dad said, slightly felt bad about his daughter for forcing her to come with him. Ayane stood up from the seat beside Otori and followed her father outside the house. Otori and Ayane's mom was in tow.

"Be sure to write letters to us okay? Be careful," Her mom said trying to hold back her tears, her husband gave her an embrace before caressing her cheeks,

Ayane on the other hand hugged Otori again but this time it was tighter and has meant a lot more meanings. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Chouta-kun," She mumbled to his ears. "I'll be back to tell you something okay?" She continued. Otori nodded, hugging her back. "Just make sure to come back, I'll be waiting," He said. Ayane broke the hug smiling at him.

"Promise!" She held out a pinky, Otori chuckled and also pulled his pinky out chanting their promise. Ayane waved at her mom and Otori before entering the taxi.

The taxi started moving, Ayane cried as she went to look at the back window to see Otori and her mom still waving at her.

' _I promise I'll tell you that I love you… in the future, Otori Choutaro,'_

 _END~_

* * *

A/N: so how was it? Do you want me to continue? Please let me know in the reviews! I would love to see what you think bout the story. EDITED date: 11/18/15

Ps: Sorry about the wrong grammar, I'M STILL LEARNING!


	2. These years of going ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis, just my precious OC.

 _Italic:_ English

* * *

Chapter 2: These years of going ahead.

"Choutaro! Try again," Shishido said, Otori frowned a little tightening the grip of the racket and the tennis ball. "Gomen, Shishido-san, I will try again,

He then tossed the ball up shouting, "Ikkyu nyu kon!" Before hitting the ball really hard trying to aim it through the hole of the broken wall. But unfortunately after a lot of times he didn't succeed yet, the ball just bounced towards him, he expected it so just dodged swiftly.

"What has gotten you today, Choutaro? That's lame," Shishido exclaimed through the other side of the wall, Otori looked down sadly, he can't concentrate at all thinking about something else, "Sorry, I just—my mind keeps on getting somewhere else," Otori slump down the concrete floor sighing desperately.

"You mean, you're mind keeps on getting towards Midori-san right?" Shishido asked sitting beside Otori. Otori flinched when he heard Ayane's name but he nodded anyway.

"It's been like… 3 years since she took off to America with her father, she promised that she will come back and tell me something, truthfully, I've been itching to know, Shishido-san I… love… her."

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"I might be coward or something, I don't know, my mind just go blank when I see her, I can't tell her just yet,"

"Tch… that's just lame, Choutaro" Shishido grunted bumping his shoulder to Otori's shoulder.

Otori laughed, "You should've said super lame Shishido-san, I mean I _am_ one," he stated, Shishido smirked, "Nope, just lame,"

"So shall we continue on with the practice?" Shishido continued as he stood up, Otori nodded and got into the position he was in earlier.

"IKKYU NYU KON!"

* * *

" _Bound for JFK Airport, is closing,"_

Ayane sighed happily, "I'm glad that I made it in time, thank you otou-san for letting me go back to Japan"

' _I'm finally going home, Chouta-kun!'_

End~

* * *

A/N: Thank you jdawgjpn for reviewing! And congratulations for being my very first reviewer, I'm getting hyped up, definitely gonna update everyday, maybe, _I will try…_


	3. Going ahead to rescue you

_A/N: If you all want to know what Midori Ayane looks like, look at the story's cover image, she's beside Otori._

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… just my OC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Going ahead to rescue you…

With Momo and Echizen:

Both of them returned from school and now they were racing towards the burger place, "Hey Echizen! Wait for me!"

"Mada mada Dane, Momo-senpai!" Echizen shouted back, not looking where he was going, causing him to bump into someone. "Itai!" they he winced in pain. "Ah Echizen!" Momo exclaimed running towards them.

Ryoma looked up to see a girl. The girl was Ayane. "G-gomen, are you all right?" she asked Ryoma as she held out a hand to him. Ryoma nodded, refusing to take Ayane's helping hand, so he stood up by himself.

Ayane hesitantly bowed to Ryoma and Momo before walking away. "That girl is weird," Ryoma commented, watching the girl. Momo nodded in agreement, he then smirked, ruffling Ryoma's head before running pass him, "I'm going ahead of you!"

"Ah Momo-senpai, you cheater!"

* * *

"This should be it," Ayane muttered as she glanced at the school and the small paper that she was holding. She nodded to herself before entering the entrance gate. "Can't wait to meet, Chouta-kun!" She exclaimed causing the students to look at her.

Being embarrassed from the attention. She covered her mouth with both of her hands "Oops, better keep quiet,"

After roaming around the school, she got tired, and she never found Otori, even a glance of his grey hair. "You're so hard to find, Chouta-kun! Where can I find you?" She complained. She then saw two girls that were about her age walking to the hallways. "I know, I can just ask those two!"

She tapped their shoulders, both of them looked at her with confusion, "Umm… do you two know where Cho—I mean Otori Choutaro is?" Ayane asked.

"And what business do you have with him?" Asked the girl with brown hair as she crossed her arms, leaning them to her chest. Ayane slightly glared at the brown-haired girl, starting to hate her attitude, she was only asking her, right?

"Well I'm asking first… where is Otori Choutaro?" Ayane asked one more time, this time her the tone of her voice was darker.

The two girls flinched at her tone and glared at her, "Look, Otori-sama is busy and he doesn't have time to hang out with some busy bodies like you," the girl with auburn hair sassed as she flipped her hair, Ayane truthfully hated girls like them, but she tried to be nice and gave them a fake smile, maybe they won't notice that it is fake, I mean, they are _fake_.

"Well sorry for asking, I'm just trying to be nice and all but you two drained all of my patience. Goodbye," Ayane didn't want more argues so she decided to leave the two girls before they make anymore ruckus. But unfortunately the two girls didn't just let her go that easily; they instead, pulled her back by Ayane's hair.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ayane demanded, beads of tears slowly escaping from her eyes from the pain. "What did you say to us you, you loser?" The brown-haired girl growled. "You have no right to say those things to us," the auburn-haired girl spoke. The brown-haired girl pulled Ayane's hair harder causing Ayane to fall back to her butt. "Itai! Stop it" she shouted, closing her eyes, her tears gave up and started rolling down to her cheeks.

"You two, what are you doing!" yelled a familiar voice. Ayane opened her eyes in surprised, glancing at the voice of sound. The two girls immediately lets go of Ayane's hair and stepped back.

"Cho-Chouta-kun!"

End~

* * *

A/N: Really sorry for the cliffhanger and i'd never expect to insert Ayane's dark side this early He He :), the next chapter is not done yet and it needs a lot of fixing, so it will be ready tomorrow. BYE!


	4. Going ahead leading to Deja vu?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis… except my OC.

Ps: I'm sorry if this chapter is dumb. I really can't imagine Otori being angry, he's just too nice and cute for his own good. But I'm sure the future chapters will be good.

* * *

Chapter 4: going ahead leading to Déjà vu?

"Cho-Chouta-kun!"

"What are you two doing bullying a girl who isn't even going to this school? You'll ruin this school's reputation!" Otori scolded. He looked angry, even Ayane was surprised by his expression. A nice, kind and gentle character can turn into this. Otori never looked so serious before, and he even tried to protect a girl.

"Otori-sama! W-We thought you were at T-Tennis practice?" The Auburn-haired girl stuttered, trying to hide behind the Brown-haired girl. _'Tennis?'_ Ayane thought glancing at the girls to Otori.

Both of the girls gulped in fear, "D-Don't misunderstand! Otori-sama! That girl started it first!" The brown-haired girl said, angrily pointing at Ayane. "Y-yeah, she's right! That loser girl started all of it first! We're just trying to defend ourselves Otori-sama!" the Auburn-haired girl spoke.

Otori ignored the two girls and went towards Ayane with worried eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked. Ayane smiled while wiping off her tears, "I'm alright, don't try to fight back Chouta-kun, you might get in trouble or even get expelled," She said. Otori smiled at the girl, waiting for three years and now she's here in front of him, smiling. Otori glanced again at the girls, returning his serious look again. The girls flinched; they don't have anything to say so they ran away crying, "OTORI-SAMA IS ANGRY AT US!"

"Choutaro!" a voice called,

"Shishido-san!"

"What are you doi—" Shishido stopped walking as he saw Ayane next to Otori. "M-Midori-san?"

Otori helped Ayane up while she was keeping her eyes dry. Otori turned to Shishido, "What is up with those two girls? Choutaro," he asked. Otori laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Ayane being well… Ayane, hugged Otori by surprised, causing Otori to blush. "I missed you soooo…. MUCH!" She mused. She then looked up, staring at him with awe thinking, ' _he's so tall!'_

"You never changed, Aya-chan," Otori said. Ayane looked down, "I did not change Chouta-kun, but you, you changed a lot," she said sadly, which caused Otori speechless. "So you're Midori Ayane-san, Choutaro keeps telling me stories about you, isn't that right? Choutaro," Shishido said in a teasing way. Otori's blush deepened; he looks so cute when he blushes.

Shishido gave them a huge sigh as he pats Otori's shoulder, "I'm going to leave you two alone for now, make sure you tell her, if you don't, you'll be SUPER lame," He whispered, smirking at Otori's shocked expression. Shishido faked cough getting Ayane's attention too. "I'll be going back to the court, I'll tell Atobe you have a guest, but make sure you come back later," he said waving at the both of them, leaving them in the empty hall.

It turn quiet, awkward silent. Ayane was sweating so much she was getting nervous being alone with Otori after all this years. He was feeling the same way too, but he was giving his best not to be noticed. They gather up all of their courage and accidentally looked at each other at the same time, leaving a small space between the both of them. Both of them blushed madly, automatically looking away from embarrassment.

"U-Umm… y-you can start first if you want to, Aya-chan," Otori stuttered. Ayane nodded hesitantly, she inhaled first thinking about how she would start the conversation, and she really got nothing to say after all of this nervousness. She then had thought of an idea.

She quickly grabbed Otori's wrist, "Wha-!"

"Let's play," she said dragging him somewhere,

They ended up in the music room; _you must be asking why she knows where the music room is right? Duh! Earlier she was roaming around the school and this was the room she first entered._

She made him sit in front of the grand piano and grabbed the notes inside of her bag, displaying it in front of Otori, "Oh, so this is what you meant by 'play'." He said staring at the piano notes. Ayane nodded sitting next to him. This position really reminded of them when they last saw each other since they were kids. It was really nostalgic.

"This piece might be a little different than last time, actually, I wrote it myself," Said Ayane smiling faintly while slowly pressing each pieces of the piano.

"You could be a good pianist, Aya-chan, your mother will surely be proud of you," Otori said, Ayane stopped pressing and stared at Otori, her faint smile was gone, her eyes were again, filled with sadness, it was like last time, "Chouta-kun, I have to tell you something," she said, it was like last time, Otori was growing nervous at this point, "What is it?" he asked feeling déjà vu is coming, waiting for another bad news. "I—" ' _should I tell him_ _that_ _? Or should I tell him that I love him? it is still a promise that we made! but mom is more important! but it will be quick! but? but! I can't think!'_ she was torn between the choices, she doesn't know what to say first,

End~

* * *

A/N: that's a wrap and sorry for another cliffhanger, i will leave a poll for choices if you want Ayane to say that she loves him or if she's going to say the mystery about her mom.

*If you want the mystery about mom one, the chapters will get longer…

*If you want Ayane to confess to Otori already, the next chapter will be the last one… I think.

 **The choices you make will definitely effect the story! or even change the story...**


	5. going ahead to visit ones, loved one

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine!

A/N: Its been two days (Maybe?) since I open a poll for this story which you can decided if Ayane's going to confess or tell the mystery, I decided to close the poll at this point, because, I would guess that most of you readers out there want a merrier chapters, (I want that too,) so I'll be writing the mystery one... and I also checked that the earliest poll answer is the mystery mom one... so yeah, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Going ahead to visit, ones loved one.

"I- it's about my mom,"

"What about your mom, Aya-chan?" Otori asked, Ayane opened her mouth and was about to say the most hurtful words, especially to Otori, "Mom, has..." she gave up, she burst into tears, Otori quickly pulled Ayane to an embrace, trying to calm her like last time, "M-Mom has, cancer," She muttered. Otori's eyes widened. "Before I headed here to your school, I was thinking of visiting my mom, and when I went to the house, mom wasn't there," She added.

Otori broke the embrace, looking at Ayane's eyes. "The neighbors said that mom was sent in the hospital,"

FLASHBACK...

 _Ayane was shocked to see her mom, inside a 4 white wall room with a bunch of needles sticking to her arms, sleeping or rather yet, unconscious. Ayane's legs gave up on her, she fell down on her feet curling beside her mom's room door. Remembering the neighbor's words about her mom, and the news from the nurses and doctors,_

 _"W-why? Why didn't you tell me mom, I shouldn't have left you, even dad haven't known you have a cancer, you said that we're all in this together, yet..."_

END OF FLASHBACK...

Ayane looked down, "I was trying to hide my emotions from you, I was thinking that, I was putting you to all of my problems and I might become a burden to you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, this _is_ a family business,"

Otori patted her shoulder, making Ayane look at him back, "It's okay if you tell me, besides, telling your problems to a friend will make you feel more better, and your mom might have a reason for not telling you and your dad," He said, Otori word's calmed Ayane, so she gave him a grinned and nodded like a child, "You're right, mom is probably fighting for her cancer, we just have to cheer for her!"

Otori chuckled, he was happy that the girl he _secretly_ loves did not changed of all this years, she was still the same bright, strong girl, "How about we visit your mom after school,"

Ayane's eyes sparkled with hope, "Sure, Ooh, and we can bring her some flowers even, that might bring her room some colors,"

* * *

Otori rushed to the courts where his whole team were waiting, "Sorry for the wait,"

"Ahn... Otori, I didn't know you have a girlfriend," Atobe said approaching Otori with Kabaji by his side, he blushed while protesting, "EHH? G-Girlfriend? No she's not-"

"Ehh, she's not? I thought she was your girlfriend," Shishido smirked, Otori pouted, he doesn't technically want to talk about his love life anymore, especially if Shishido was teasing him about it.

"Shishido-sa-", once again, he was cut off.

"Otori? Girlfriend? HaHaHa!" Gakuto laughed, he suddenly stopped looking quite serious, "I'm jealous, even though we're older than you, you we're first one to make a move," he complained, crossing his arms against his chest,

Hiyoshi was normally quiet at this point but later on he started mumbling, "I'm your childhood and best friend Choutaro yet you didn't tell me, gekokujo,"

Yuushi finally came into the scene while pushing his glasses, "You're right, and at the same time Choutaro... you didn't even tell us," He said. Now Otori frowned, not knowing what to say anymore, they just keep popping out.

Otori sighed, passing through his fellow regular team, he grabs his racket next to the sleeping Jirou, "At least someone doesn't know about it," He smiled sheepishly as he stared at the sleeping figure.

* * *

"Chouta-kun!" Ayane called by the entrance gate as she waved her arms to him, Otori smiled at her before waving back, "So... let's go," She said happily, Otori nodded, "By the way, have you waited too long?" He asked, a bit worried for the girl, Ayane shook her head, "No, i just arrived here actually, I stayed at the empty music room for a little longer and the rest of the time, I roamed around the school more," she answered.

The both of them started to walk...

It was quiet, peaceful, birds and trees rustling can be heard from the background. "It's sure sunny today," Ayane started looking up at the bright blue sky using her right hand as a shade by leaning it to her forehead, luckily, the sun was covered by the cloud for a second, or else her eyes will get hurt from the brightness.

Otori stared at the girl, not knowing his cheeks were tinted pink, her attitude sure did not change at all but her appearance did change. She has a more mature look now, her dark blue hair was no longer short that reached by her chin, it was now by her waist. And her figure was not slender like he expected, but instead she's got a nice figure, flat stomach and curved body. her innocent blue eyes were added to be calm and collected one.

"-kun! Chouta-kun!" Ayane called waving a hand in front of Otori, he flinched, coming back to reality, he stepped back an inch when he noticed her face is too close, Ayane stared at him with confused eyes, "What's gotten into you Chouta-kun, you've been spacing out..." She felt embarrassed for what she was about to say next, so she looked away hiding her pink face, "Staring at me," she added muttering the last words.

Otori didn't heard the last sentence, when he was too focused by the beautiful flower shop they passed by, he tapped the embarrassed Ayane and pointed at the flower shop. "Let's look for some flowers over there," he said, changing the subject they had earlier, Ayane sighed in relief and nodded happily. "Sure!"

As soon as they reached the flower shop, the owner of the shop approached to them, "Ooh... It's rare to have a nice couple buying flowers together," the old lady said, smiling at Ayane and Otori, Both of them blushed madly, they had enough blushing for today, their faces are hot as umm... volcano!

Otori laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorry miss, but we're not a couple, we're just childhood friends" Otori said, Ayane looked down a little hurt by the word, 'just Childhood friend' she just heard, other than that, it was the love of her life, who said that.

"Oh... that's too bad, you two look perfect together though," The old lady giggled, Ayane decided to ignore them and looked at the flowers that caught her attention, "That's beautiful," She muttered, the old lady glanced at her, "Oh I could give that to you if you like, for free," She offered. Ayane's eyes widened by the surprise offer.

"A-Are you sure miss? I was just looking at it," Ayane said. But the old lady was too stubborn and took the bouquet of blue and white flowers and handed it to her with both hands. Ayane hesitantly took it,

"I'm sure that flowers were waiting for you young lady, so you can have it," The old lady said. "T-Thank you so much," Ayane bowed, Otori followed Ayane outside after he bowed down at the old lady.

The lady chuckled, "It's a rare day too, to find some respectful youngsters,"

* * *

"Ready?" Otori asked, beside him was Ayane who was inhaling deeply, she nodded before opening the door in front of them. "Mom, we're here,"

END~

* * *

A/N: Don't get angry at me! you're probably saying "Ahh! Another cliffhanger!" right? well, sorry, but if you all really want some mystery, I will make these scenes more exiting, so the next chapter maybe... tomorrow? I don't know, but we'll find out eventually.

I had really fun writing these, did you notice by the way I'm writing? no? My writings here is a more detailed or something, my hands are moving so fast!


	6. Going ahead in a bad day

Disclaimer: For the 6th time! I don't own Prince of tennis, just my OC and the plot.

A/N: And so, thanks to my fellow reviewers: KirariSakuradream and jdawgjpn

I finally found out that Otori's first name is Choutaro. So I edited the other chapters, Ayane will not addressing Otori as 'Oto-chan' but instead, "Chouta-kun'. Sorry for the mistake!

SO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS KINDA LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 6: Going ahead in a bad day.

"Mom, we're here,"

As soon as Ayane and Otori entered the room slowly. What they saw was horrible! Ayane's mom was tearing her pillow up vigorously, causing pillow feathers and cotton flying everywhere. They also noticed that there were also other things that broke and glasses shattered.

"MOM!" Ayane shouted, dropping the flowers she was holding, as she rushed towards her, hugging her mom, tightly, preventing her from breaking anymore things, "Chouta-kun, call the doctor!" Ayane told Otori, her voice were panicking. Otori hesitantly nodded and went to get the doctors as told.

"Mom, calm down, calm DOWN!" Ayane exploded. Her mom stopped moving slowly turning to her daughter,

"Ki-chan? Ki-chan is that you?" Her mom asked caressing Ayane's tear wet cheek. Ayane slowly shook her head, "Mom, it's me, Ayane," She answered, trying to calm herself. She understands her mom's sickness, so, she must answer all her mom's questions and mistakes, even if they're not understandable.

"Your daughter," Ayane muttered, loosing her arm grip to her mom's shoulder's. As soon as her mother have calmed down, the whole scene have grown slient, Ayane was waiting for Otori to come back with a doctor.

Ayane decided to walk around the room since she has grown impatient from waiting. she kneeled down on the floor, picking the shattered glasses and broken pictures. "This is our old family picture mom, do you remember?" She said, showing a picture of her mom and dad with 8 years old Ayane in the center holding a big teddy bear. They look so happy in the picture.

But her mom gave no response, she was sitting quiet, staring blankly on the floor, with her cloudy, empty, blank eyes. Ayane sighed, setting the picture aside, she goes near her mom, looking straight into her eyes. "Mom, how can I say this clearly to dad? He's already have many problems from working and now, and he's been supporting our family for as long as I could remember." She said sadly. She felt a cold hand over her head, it was her mom's. "Mom?"

Her mom looked up and smiled. "You never told me, you opened a new bakery shop, how's life there Ai-chan?" her eye were clearly not focusing to Ayane.

Ayane frowned, "Your talking to yourself again,"

She then heard a knock on the door, and opens. Revealing Otori and the doctor with a bunch of nurses behind them.

"Midori Ayane-san right?" The doctor asked opening his black binder containing many file papers. Ayane nodded politely, "Alright, you two can wait outside, we're just going to handle the rest starting from here," He said, pushing glasses up. Ayane and Otori obliged and went outside, while the rest of the nurses were entering.

"Are you alright? Aya-chan?" Otori asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Ayane nodded, sniffing and quietly sobbing. "How am I going to tell this to dad, Chouta-kun? He had enough problems and fatigues in America and now..." She cried, hugging Otori, shoving her face on his chest. Otori slowly combed her long hair, embracing her to clam down. Sometimes not saying anything can help others, just listening is fine.

* * *

It's been 3 hours now and the sun is down Otori and Ayane were waiting outside the hospital, sitting on a bench nearby. "Aya-chan, why don't we go home now? It's getting pretty late," Otori told. Ayane nodded, standing up from the bench. "Let's go,"

"By the way, Can I stay overnight in your house Aya-chan?" Otori asked suddenly. Ayane was shocked, turning towards her friend with a ' _What-do-you-mean?'_ look.

"Don't get me wrong Aya-chan!..." Otori blushed while he sheepishly smiled at her. "I'm just worried for you, you know, being alone in the house, and don't worry, I just called my mom earlier so it's okay," he explained, Ayane's shocked looking face softened, blushing away. "Oh, Sorry for misunderstanding,"

* * *

The house was empty and dark, Ayane switched the lights on, it was a bit dusty. "Mom, must've sent in the hospital for so long," Ayane said sadly, Otori nodded in agreement, he glanced at Ayane, her bright side and eyes of hope was fading away, he was now getting too worried for her. "Aya-chan"

"I'm going to be in my room if you need me," Said Ayane, lumping towards her old room.

Otori sighed, feeling sorry for the girl, she have already went through bad things in one day, so he thought that he might cheer her up a little if he can cook her some decent food, he went to the kitchen, checking if there's any food, of course! There's none! After days of no people living in the house, how could there be food? He checked the living room and back at the kitchen. He was thinking of buying some food for Ayane.

"Umm... Chouta-kun," sudden call of a voice, that made Otori startle a bit. "A-Aya-chan? What's wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked. He noticed that Ayane's eye were puffy and red from crying. "Is *sniff* there any food left there?" she asked, her voice was cracking. Otori smiled faintly, he shook his head gently as an answer to her question.

"Do you want to come with me to the grocery store?" He asked. Ayane have thought about it for a while, then she nodded quietly. "I'm going to wash up first," She then ran straight to the bathroom, washed her face throughly, combing her tear soaked, unruly hair, "I should change my outfit," She said to herself. She exited the bathroom, and went to her room.

She wore her simple long sleeved white dress that reached a little over her knees with a dark red sweater jacket, she also wore her matching black shiny flat shoes with small white flowers attached to the side. She went on to grab her small red purse bag and met up with Otori down stairs.

"Come on,"

* * *

"What do you want to buy Aya-chan?" Otori asked checking out one of the melon bread on the tray where all the bread was displayed. Ayane puts her index finger over her chin and wonders, ' _Hmm... I can't choose'_ She glanced at Otori who's smelling the bread, She giggled, audible enough for Otori to hear. He turns to the girl with a surprised look on his face, but later on he smiled too, glad that Ayane was coming back to her usual self.

Ayane stopped giggling as soon as the both of them started hearing growling noises. Ayane blushed, rubbing her empty stomach. "Im... Hungry," She blurted. Otori snickered while Ayane's blush reddened more, so she looked away.

"Let's hurry up and go home," Ayane said. Otori nodded and grabbed 4 random breads in their basket and went on to buy more things that they want to eat.

* * *

"That was fun, right?" Otori began, smiling at Ayane who's now hurriedly eating some food that she found in one of the plastic bags that they're carrying. She just nodded, not saying anything, because her mouth was full.

Otori grinned, "You're finally turning back to you're usual self now, Aya-chan" Ayane stopped munching to her food and turned to her best friend. "Whasht shthat shupossh tho mean?" ( _A/N: For the translation: What's that suppose to mean,)_

Otori cannot hold his laughter any longer and started bursting out, Ayane blushed ten shades of red, swallowing the food with all her might causing her to choke. Otori stopped laughing. slowly panicking, he pulls out a water bottle that they also bought, they are lucky to buy that thing.

Ayane took it and gulped the water down until it was all gone. "AH! That hit the spot!" She exclaimed, Otori uttered sigh in relief. Ayane only pouted, "It's your fault you know, You're laughing at me," She said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just-" Otori snickered again and started laughing. Now Ayane is mad, she stomped all the way home, Otori was startled but followed her anyway,

"W-Wait up! Sorry Aya-chan!" Otori ran to catch up with Ayane, accidentally, hugging her from behind. "Cho-Chouta-kun!" Ayane stutters, knowing that they are in a awkward position, enough to be misunderstood by other people.

She can feel his hot breathing, against the side her sensitive neck, shivering her whole spine. "Aya-chan" He mumbled her name near her ear, Ayane doesn't know what to do anymore.

She almost fainted until they heard a whistle. Otori immediately let goes of Ayane, turning around to where the sound comes from, there three guys who looks in the mid 20's, the other guy has blond dyed hair with 3 piercings on the left ear while on the other ear has 2, his eyes were color dark blue. The other guy has black mohawk styled hair, he also has black droopy eyes, with large tattoos on his arms. The last guy is the smallest 1 inch smaller from them, he has a messy dark red hair with orangey yellow cat eyes.

"What are you doing boy? Harassing this cute little girl" the black-haired dude asked, with a smirk plastered on his face.

The other two boys neared Otori and Ayane holding a bat.

Ayane was scared and worried, while Otori has on his serious face, he protected Ayane by blocking her like a wall in front of them, he glared at the boys. "Looking so tough now do we, Boy," The blondie said. the small guy laughed along "That's not gonna last long,".

' _This is getting really out of hand'_ Ayane thought.

END~

* * *

A/N: This is clearly not long from what i'm expecting, really... SO SORRY ABOUT THAT MINNA-SAN! I'm really trying my best to make this chapter long. I just typed this chapter randomly after reading the answers from my earlier question, but I still think that I did a pretty good job apparently. But luckily, this now the longest out of the rest 5 previous chapters with over 1,868 words. YEHEY!

*goes in the corner crying and regretting about saying about making the chapter long*

"I don't know I just really want to make you guys happy and I want you all to enjoy my fanfic!" (^_^) that really boost my courage to spread out my creativity... I know I'm being a little bit cheesy, Sorry about that.


	7. Going ahead with a new feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.

A/N: Nothing to say here really *_* hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kinda feel bad for putting both Ayane and Otori in this situation, so I might end this scene very quickly. But there's going to be an unexpected little twist and excitement!

* * *

Chapter 7: Going ahead with a new feeling.

"I don't like that face on you, boy," The blond boy scowled. Otori's glare darkens giving him a ' _Stay away'_ look.

The one of the boys (the Mohawk guy) spit his saliva on the ground and punched Otori on the face ones, "Chouta-kun!" Ayane cried, the Mohawk guy smirked was about to hit him once more but some police cars that were approaching them, and interrupted them. Ayane was happy and glad that they were about to be saved; she then tapped Otori's shoulder making him look at her with a smile.

"HEY you three there! STOP!" One of the police yelled.

"Tch, we'll remember this kid, come on boys," the Blondie scowled, the rest of the boys glared at Otori and ran without a word. Otori and Ayane sighed in relief.

"So you're not going to thank me for this… Ahn?" Called a familiar voice that made Otori's back shiver in surprise. "A-Atobe-san!" he stutters.

"Who's that? Chouta-kun? Your friend?" Ayane asked as she blinked in confusion. "Oh, this is Atobe Keigo, He's my tennis team captain, And Atobe-san, this is my childhood friend, Midori Ayane," Otori introduces.

Ayane grinned at Atobe and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Atobe-san!" She greeted. Atobe smirked and shook with her hand once, "You should be," He glanced back at Otori, "Are you alright Otori, your cheek have a scar," He asked with a hint of worry of course. Otori flinched when Ayane slightly touched his wounded cheek. "Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry," she apologized; she then pulled out a handkerchief form her purse bag, pressing it lightly on Otori's face. "We had enough bad luck today, Chouta-kun," She said. Otori nodded in agreement, scratching his nape of his neck sheepishly.

"It's been a long day too, you two should go home," Atobe said turning his back in front of them. He was about to leave when Ayane suddenly grabbed his wrist. _(A/N: OH NO! Jealous Otori ALERT!)_ "A-Ano, thank you for saving us earlier, Atobe-san," she bowed

Atobe and Otori can notice that there's a little pink tinted to her cheeks he smirked once again, he patted Ayane's head before leaving, entering his own limo, that was waiting for him.

Ayane helped Otori up, "Let's go home," Otori muttered; his eyes were covered from his bangs. Ayane paused for a second, feeling a dark aura around Otori, she nodded and grabbed her purse bag that was on the ground and followed Otori all the way home.

* * *

Ayane and Otori put down all of the groceries that they bought and headed to the living room. "Do you want me to put some ice on your cheek? It's getting swollen," Ayane asked. Otori just nodded and took a seat on the sofa.

Ayane stared at Otori, _'Something is really going on,_ ' She thought, before heading back to the kitchen fridge, she popped out some ice cubes out of the ice trays and placed the ice in a clean white cloth. She refilled the ice cube tray with some water before putting it back in the freezer.

She felt something heavy but at the same time, warm from her back. Arms wrapped around her waist, silver-haired head over her shoulder. She blushed; she felt that this happened a while ago. She turned her head to the side, her face 1 inch close to Otori's. Her head is spinning, feeling butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"Wh-what is it this time? Chouta-kun?" Ayane stuttered. Otori observed Ayane's expression, she was nervous trying to look away from him. "What do you think of me? Aya-chan?" He asked in his softest voice. Ayane's eyes widened as she was shocked by the sudden question. "W-What d-do you mean?" She asked, hoping that she got the wrong idea. Otori looked serious, he was not kidding, and he then lets go of Ayane's waist, looking down _(A/N: He's tall so…)_ at her in the eyes. Ayane was still confused, so she returned it with a slight glare of confusion. Otori shut his eyes close, with a blush on his face, dipping his nails tightly to his palms. ' _Here it goes!'_

"I… Love you," He mumbled, OH his face is sooo red right now! Ayane has no time to say anything. Her mouth was just hanging open. Mild shock has come, describing how she looks right now.

Grabbing Ayane by her waist again and, AND!

He shoved his face pressing his soft lips against Ayane's, and Ayane never expected it, really, she never did, causing her heart was heating so hot bursting inside her, her body has froze as cold as you know something cold, as cold as ICE! _(A/N: It was just an expression, don't worry!)_ it was long before Otori parted looking hopefully into Ayane's eyes.

She was crying, Tears continuously flowing down to her cheeks "Baka" She mumbled wiping her tears with her sleeve, Otori frowned by her respond and slowly stepped back with a sad face. He then heard her snicker and sniffs between her crying. "You win, you win, Chouta-kun, you said it before me," She said, Now who's the confuse one? He he… Otori of course!

"What do you mean? Aya-chan?"

She looked happy even though rivers of tears were blocking it; She tackled her arms around Otori, tightly hugging him. "BAKA!" she cried happily. Otori smiled feeling his cheeks were also wet. "I was suppose to say that before you," She said. Otori was happy, glad that she was feeling the same way as he did for a long time, "I have loved you for so long now Aya-chan, I thought you would hate me if I said that to you and it will have to ruin our friendship, I'm a coward,"

Ayane pouted looking up to Otori, "Why did you tell me in this kind of time? It's not very romantic you know!" She asked. Otori smiled sheepishly. "I was worried. And I thought that you have fallen for Atobe-san, because I noticed that you're cheeks were pink when you look at him," He explained, "You're just jealous," she chuckled, she neared Otori's face and pecked him a kiss on the cheek, and she whispered, "You're the only one who can make my heart beat the fastest, Otori Choutaro," Otori paused with a blush kept on his face.

Her arms that were wrapping around Otori's waist were transferred to his whole neck. She tiptoed closer for a better view from Otori's face. _(A/N: Because he's tall, that's why)_ "And I love you the most,"

END~

* * *

A/N: This chapter might cause Otori to be a little OOC, do you think so?, and the idea that Atobe suddenly arrives, I thought that it would be funny, isn't it? No? Well, it's unexpected for me, and I kinda wanna show his soft side too, showing that he really cares for his teammate in or outside the courts, I really respect that from him. And the way that Otori confessed first, I don't know, do you think it's boring? Leave in the reviews… I've never experienced confessions before so I hope you can forgive me for that!

Ps: The story is not done yet! This is where the fun starts! I had enough of Ayane crying in this story! So stay tuned for the next one…!


	8. Going ahead between a family support

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis isn't mine!

A/N: Did you all noticed that these past few chapters, it only happened in one day? Crazy right? So this chapter is all about Ayane and her family for a while so that she could settle things over and we're also going to find out why Ayane's father took her away in the first place. But there's a little bit of drama, and that means… YES! Crying Ayane will be back for one more chapter hoping that all of you are not mad at me! But ENJOY THIS CHAPTER… as always!

Otori is going to show up later, he's going to have a little scene for the next chapter, so don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 8: Going ahead between a family support.

"Dad, it's me, I need to talk to you for a second," Ayane said on the other side of the line, she was waiting for the phone to respond,

"O-Oh! Ayane! How's your mother is she fine?" He asked, his voice is quite happy, expecting that everything is handy dandy between his family!

Ayane's hand was stuttering, gripping the phone tightly "N-No, I mean. Dad, mom has—"

She explained everything, right from the start; it was sad and irritating for her, to explain all this hurtful things, but she have no other choice but to tell this, he father was the only person who can help her. Her father on the other hand was speechless, but she can tell, she can tell his emotions, just by staying quiet. "Dad," She muttered. Still has no respond. "D-DAD!" she yelled on the line. "Don't you understand? Mom needs us! Why can't you say anything?" she cried angrily,

"Sorry, Ayane, it's just that," He finally spoke, his voice was serious now, "We've been talking about this behind your back, dear, and—"

Ayane froze, what did he mean, 'talking about this, behind her back?' "I-I don't understand, Dad, what are you talking about?" Ayane asked, her mouth was hanging open, waiting for the answer, "That your mother has cancer from the start, dear," her father said.

She can hear a small sob on the other line, "S-Sorry, for not telling you this honey, your mother had this sickness from the start, she was born with it, and she doesn't want you to catch her cancer as well so she lets me take you to America where you are safe" he explained.

Ayane nodded, "I understand, but what about mom? What's her cure?" She asked, sniffing. The other line silenced again,

"There's one cure, dear" He answered. Ayane sighed in relief, "But, there's only little percent that your mother will still live," He continued.

When she heard that, she felt like dying already, "What?" she whispered. "How many?"

"30%"

* * *

Otori and the rest of the regulars were having a morning practice, but he can't concentrate for being so happy!

He keeps saying, IKKYU NYU KON!" But he keeps failing. Shishido and rest of the team were watching him, "What has gotten to Choutaro?" Hiyoshi asked. Shishido snickered, "Something must've happened, you know, _that..._ "

Gakuto and Hiyoshi who was by his side, blushed, hearing the word ' _that'_ do they even know what it means?

Otori on the other hand, have heard it all and he flushed red madly. but he didn't mind at all, because something did happened... He inhaled the fresh morning air. "AHH!" he exclaimed as he exhaled.

Atobe approached Shishido and the others. "Why is so crowded here... Ahn? didn't ore-sama told you all to self practice today?"

"A-Atobe!" They replied in unison, they nodded once before returning to their respective courts. Atobe stared at Otori, he smirked, knowing what happened last night. is he a spy?

Otori was thinking of buying something for Ayane after school. He's so excited!

END~

* * *

A/N: OH I'm super excited for the next chapter! Like I'm the one who's waiting... *.* sorry about all that dramatic stuff that is not even part of Otori, it just brings trouble isn't it? But I will get to the main point surely in the next one, no, I will not promise you that yet!

Hint for the next chapter: Park... (Try to guess this one in the reviews! or don't It's okay if you don't)

OH! And I will surely not update every sunday, because, I'm busy!


	9. SS! :Going ahead from a sweet goodnight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis.

A/N: this is just a short chapter, maybe? A little scene for Ayane and Otori! PLEASE ENJOY AS ALWAYS!

FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! (V. ^)

RxR!

* * *

SWEET SHORTS: Going ahead from a sweet goodnight

It was already nighttime and Ayane was done bathing and drying her hair.

She plopped down to her old bed, "I should really change my bed already, my feet is sticking out," She commented, annoyed, trying to fit herself to her small bed. Suddenly she heard her cellphone rang.

She answered it with a lazy hello,

" _Umm… Aya-chan, it's me…"_ It was Otori. Ayane sat up straight by the time she heard his voice, "Oh, Chouta-kun? What's wrong?" She asked

She heard Otori gave a fake cough, _"C-Can I meet you tomorrow, at the park?"_ He said in a nervous tone. Ayane blushed thinking, ' _is he asking on a date?_ She was squealing inwardly, but in reality she gave a stutter of 'yes'

" _Let's meet at 3pm, is that alright for you?"_ He asked. Ayane nodded, "That's alright, okay," She answered in a whisper tone.

"U-umm, Chouta-kun,"

" _Yes?"_

"Are you going to sleep now?" She asked, shyly. The other line was silent for a second but later on he responded, " _N-No, Why?"_

Ayane looked down with widened eyes, blushed face, " I –I can't sleep yet, can you sing for me?" She asked.

" _Wh-what?"_ Otori asked in a panic tone. _"Aya-chan-"_ she cuts him off.

"I know that you still have that great voice, Chouta-kun, so please, sing for me? So that I can sleep peacefully?" She insisted.

" _Alright… but just for you, Aya-chan, it's been so long since I've done this, since I was busy with tennis"_ Otori replied before inhaling slowly.

Ayane, lay down again hugging the nearest pillow, waiting for Otori to start, "I'm ready and waiting," She said.

Otori started humming beautiful lullaby sounds, "Isn't that the one you hummed to me when we were young?" Ayane giggled softly. Otori stopped, she can tell that he was smiling, "You're right, Aya-chan, I never thought that you would remember it," He said, he continue humming until he heard that Ayane was humming along.

"And your beautiful voice never changes, Aya-chan," He said, his voice was turning into a seduction to her it made her head spin like an earthquake! And her cheeks super red.

"Your just exaggerating, C-Chouta-kun! Stop teasing me!" She pouted. She heard him giggle, _"Well then, shall I continue on?"_ He asked.

"Yes, please," Ayane, said, softening her expression, she smiled while listening slowly her eyes were closing. Half-asleep maybe?

As soon as Otori was done humming, he sensed that the person he was talking to the phone was quiet, he faked cough in a low volume, Ayane who was close to falling asleep, opened quickly, she rubbed her eyes, "I think I fell asleep," She said.

" _Is it a goodnight now?"_ Otori asked, once again he faked yawn. He was getting Ayane to sleep now since if he's not going to sleep yet, then Ayane won't too.

"Sure, but…" Her voice was disappearing from her sleepiness.

" _Alright now, now, go to sleep, or I'm hanging up on you,"_ Otori teased.

"Goodnight," Ayane mumbled, Otori grinned, _'she's falling asleep,'_ he thought, _"Goodnight"_ He replied.

"I… love you," She continued before she was completely have fallen asleep. Otori heard beeping sounds which means, her chin have accidentally pushed the hang button. He smiled sweetly,

 _"I love you too,"_ He whispered. Turning off his cellphone too.

END~

* * *

A/N: I've never written such a sweet chapter this evening. I CATCHED UP YOU GUYS! I'm not busy this Sunday after all…

By the way, this is just a SHORT chapter or… scene. JAA NE!


	10. Going ahead on a first date?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis…

A/N: SOORRYY~! Everyone if this chapter took so long! I was actually having a writer's block these days, BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10: Going ahead to a first date?

Ayane was rushing towards the park where Otori had told to her to meet this 3pm. But she never found him there. She looked around, but he wasn't everywhere, there were just other couples dating or something.

She sighed, sitting down on one of the bench near the fountain. And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

* * *

"-ya-chan? Aya-chan?" called Otori, waking up the sleeping Ayane. She quickly opened her eyes, rubbing them. Her sight was blurry but she could clearly tell that the one who was calling her was Otori.

"Chouta-kun," She mumbled, her sight was still blurry. "Where am I?" She asked. Otori stared at her before bowing, "Gomen! Aya-chan, for making you wait this long!"

Ayane was confused, she looked around some more, she slowly seeing things clearly now.

It was nighttime already. "Eh? It's dark already?"

Otori nodded, "Actually—"

FLASHBACK…

" _Eh? A date with Midori-san?" Shishido said looking shocked in front of Otori, he nodded in response. "I just asked her out last night."_

 _Shishido grinned, patting Otori's shoulder, "That's the way, Choutaro! You're not lame after all]! You're now making your first move!" He exclaimed. Otori laughed sheepishly, He actually forgot to say to Shishido that Ayane and him were now together, but he decided to not tell it for now._

" _But first we need to buy something for your first date! Follow me!" Shishido dragged Otori somewhere where that can surely make him late!_

" _Shi-Shishido-san!"_

END FLASHBACK…

Ayane snickered by the sight she was seeing. Otori blushed in embarrassment and turned away. Ayane started laughing out loud. LOL?

"A-Aya-chan!" He pouted, Ayane wiped off her tears from laughing, "S-Sorry! It's just that…" She glanced down again, looking at Otori's clothing; she started laughing again, "What's with your clothing?"

"You look like a prince!" Se pointed at his clothes. She was right! He was wearing a proper prince clothing, except the crown thing.

Otori ignored his embarrassment; while she was distracted, he went behind Ayane without her knowing.

She felt something was attaching on her neck, so she stopped laughing looking down to her neck, there was a cross necklace that looks like Otori's necklace but hers was gold. Her eyes sparkled in surprise. "Cho-Chouta-kun? What is this?"

Otori tried to smile but he was too nervous, he looked at Ayane's shocked expression. "D-Do you like it?" he asked still stuttering. Ayane was quiet, Otori didn't like that, but then she suddenly hugged him, "I LOVE IT!" She shouted,

Otori grinned and hugged her back slowly until he heard her coughing and sneezing. "Aya-chan, you've caught a high fever!" He said, touching her forehead with his palm. "You should go home, and get some rest," He said worried. Ayane gave him a weak smile after coughing vigorously. "I-I'm alright, Chouta-kun, I can stil—" She then passed out. Otori catches her in time. He was panicking a little but he takes her home…

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Ayane's home, Otori noticed that the house's lights inside were on. Why? Ayane was the only person who was currently living in that house, why would the lights go on? Did Ayane forgot to put out the lights?

He was curious, he was nervous of what he would do, should he barge in the house? should he ask the neighbors for help? He didn't know either.

In the end he acted brave and decided to barge in the house. He saw a man that was a bit familiar to him. The man looked at him with widened eyes.

"Cho-Choutaro-kun! Long time no see!"

END~

* * *

A/N: OOHH! Who was the man right there? We'll find out in the next chapter! JAA NE!


	11. Going ahead knowing the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis… just the OC and the plot of the story.

A/N: I'm BACK! For another chapter… **Sigh** It's been soo long right? I mean VERY long… Like a month or so… SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

PS: and I reconsidered that I will keep on going with the story since, I'm too lazy to type it again, but it's all right right? You can give me a PM or just review if you actually want me to rewrite the whole thing.

THAT'S ALL… GO ON AND READ THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 11: Going ahead knowing the truth

"Naa… I'm sorry if my daughter has been causing trouble there," Ayane's father Akio said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Otori smiled. "It's ok, it really is _my_ fault to make her wait earlier at the park, especially when it's cold outside"

"Why was she waiting for you?" Akio asked, he suddenly smirked, "Are you two… dating?"

Otori jumped slightly by the sudden question as he blushed deep red, "E-Ehh,"

What was he supposed to tell to his _girlfriend's_ father? He never did tell or gave a permission to date Ayane… What if he did not approve it?

He gulped, didn't know what to tell, Akio went a little closer observing Otori's face, "You two are dating… right?" He asked once more, Otori didn't notice that he was already sweating.

Akio stared for a little while before his lips curved into a creepy smile, he backed away, patting Otori's shoulder happily, "That's my boy! Finally!"

Otori freezes, "What?" He glanced to the happy father beside him. "Y-You knew?" He asked.

"By the look of your face, Yeah! I'm really glad though, I thought that you might have a girlfriend already before Ayane could even come back here in Japan, she was begging me to come back here for you, but…" Akio looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Otori noticed the older man's reaction changing and can't help but ask, "What's wrong Midori-san, are you alright?" Akio looked up with a forced smile covering his face, "I'm fine. I'm just a little too excited there that I forgot to calm down hehehe,"

Otori gave him a small smile. He stood up causing Akio to give his a confusing look, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to check on Aya-chan," He replied. Akio grins and stood up as well, "Well then, I'm just going to make some tea and something to eat for Ayane, would you like some?" Otori nodded and proceeded to Ayane's room.

She was lying there, a couple of blankets covering her body, her face was red and sweating, you can notice that she was in pain, by inhaling and exhaling the air very deep, and she was groaning at the same time by the uncomfortable situation. She was not sleeping peacefully.

"Ch-Chouta-kun" Ayane managed to say as soon as she woke up, her eyes were half-lidded open. Otori entered the room, he went nearer towards her, staring before kneeling beside, laying a hand over her forehead, "You're still hot, hotter than before," He muttered worriedly. Ayane coughed.

"I'm... alright, I just need a little rest and I'll be fine," She turned her head a little, facing Otori's face with her red one as she held her hand with Otori's, intertwining it together and gave out a weak smile. "Thank you... for the necklace... it was beautiful,"

Otori smiled too and kissed her forehead, "You're more beautiful, Aya-chan," He complimented, Ayane blushed, her face was already red but the blush was still noticeable, she looked away preventing Otori to see it, but he already did and he chuckled at her cute action.

"Cute," he mumbled, while seeing Ayane slowly falling asleep again.

A knock then, can be heard from the door and it automatically opens gently, revealing Akio, he motioned Otori to come outside without Ayane knowing. Otori nodded, turning to Ayane again, giving her a final kiss, but this time on the cheek before exiting the room.

Akio was giggling when he saw what Otori did back there. "You really, REALLY love my daughter do you?" He teased. Otori flushed.

"So what do you need to talk about? Midori-san,"

Akio faked coughed cutting his giggling out, turning into a serious man again, "We need to talk about something... in private,"

...

Otori and Akio ended up in the living room, and Akio was giving out some tea that he was preparing earlier, of course with a respond of 'Thank you' coming from Otori.

It was quiet at first, none of them were speaking, Otori was waiting for Akio to speak up. "Ano..."

"S-Sorry about the awkwardness, I actually don't know where to start,"

"It's okay Midori-san, take your time,"

Akio grinned, "It's okay to call me "Father or dad' or whatever you like, you're my daugther's boyfriend right?"

"E-Ehhh... U-Ummm... then, Father..."

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

Akio sighed depressingly, "Then, did you notice Ayane's weird action's lately?"

"Eh?" Otori asked in a worried tone, "What do you mean?"

"Is she crying or something?" Akio asked. Otori looked down, "Well, she is," He replied in a weak tone, remembering Ayane's cryings and sad looks after when they came to her mom in the hospital to check on her.

"Really?" Akio sighed again, ruffling his head. "It can't be helped, her mom was born with that sickness of hers,"

Otori's eyes widened, "Born with it?"

Akio looked at him, "Yeah, didn't she told you?"

Otori shooks his head, "No, she did not, but she told me that you didn't know about it too,"

"I knew... It's her that didn't know about her mother,"

Otori didn't say anything, instead he just took a sip on his tea cup, thinking about it for a while. "The-" he didn't continue to what he was suppose to say until a familiar voice entered the room. "D-Dad?" Ayane said in surprised, her voice cracking.

She was in her pajamas with yellow tank top and white short shorts. When did she changed? She was wearing those, with one thick blanket hugging her snuggly.

"W-What are you *cough* doing here?" She glanced at Otori, curious about being her dad with him.

Akio grinned spreading arms, "I'm home!"

Ayane pouted angrily as she stomped towards her dad, weakly punching his chest. Akio just chuckled, patting Ayane's head as she do so. "You're still energetic, Ayane!"

Otori smiled sheepishly as he watched the daughter cutely punch her father's chest.

Ayane suddenly stopped which made Akio stare at her in confusion, Ayane rolled into a ball, hiding her face by hugging her knees.

"What's wrong?" Akio asked. Ayane slowly looked up glaring at her dad while couple of tears leaving her eyes, "Hate you," She mumbled, she looked at Otori who's eyes widened. She spread her arms, "Carry me back to my room, I can't move anymore"

Akio sighed as Otori nodded and stood up next to Ayane, carrying her, bridal style and left the room, leaving Akio dumbfounded.

"Thank you Chouta-kun," Ayane thanked, while she was being lay on the bed. She then stuffed her face with a pillow screaming. "Are you alright? Aya-chan?" Otori asked.

"Did my dad told you something?" she asked behind the pillow. "Eh?"

Ayane glanced at Otori, "You know what I mean,"

"Yes, he told me about your mom... everything,"

Ayane sighed and hugged Otori's neck tightly and whispered, "Sorry to put you all in this stuff, Chouta-kun,"

Otori smiled and hugged Ayane back by her waist, "It's okay, by the way, your father knows about us," Ayane paused, weakening her grip a little, "What do you mean "Knows"?"

Otori lets go of the hug, "About... us being together," Ayane's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile at the living room where Akio is drinking his tea cup heard her yell.

"Fu fu..."

* * *

Boring have typos? Well leave a Review 3

by the way Ayane's dad's name is Akio right then her mom's name is Shiori, just for fun Hee hee :)


End file.
